Jealousy Nessie and Jacob
by conversemusic
Summary: Jacob is in love with Renesmee, but she doesn’t feel the same way. After her boyfriend dumps her Jacob is there to pick up the pieces, but will it be another Bella and Jacob? Will she stay with him? Or will she go back to Alfie? Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm writing this cos' I want my sister to read it :L. **_

_**Not a good excuse but oh well,**_

_**She just wrote a story about jasper and Bella, but whatever**_**.**

**.net/s/5258499/1/Hero_Jaspers_struggle**

_**My story is about Renesmee and Jacob. **_

_**Jacob is in love with Renesmee, but she doesn't feel the same way.**_

_**After her boyfriend dumps her Jacob is there to pick up the pieces, but will it be another Bella and Jacob? Will she stay with him? Or will she go back to Jay? **_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**____________________________________________________________________**_

**Chapter one. **

**Jacobs point of view. **

**I stood, hidden in the trees as I watched Nessie and her boyfriend holding hands coming towards me. **

**Jealousy powered over me, as I watched my Nessie, in the arms of some other boy, who couldn't treat her with half the respect I could have. **

**I watched, as he put his arms round her waist and she kissed his face with her full lips. Working her way down his neck and down his chest. **

**I couldn't stand another minute of it and I burst out of the trees, startling Nessie **

**And MR. Nessie's boyfriend. **

' **Jacob!' She said shocked, 'What the hell are you doing here?' Now she sounded angry, as her boyfriend buttoned up his shirt. **

' **Taking you home, right now!' I said as the imprinting power was taking over my body, I knew she was half vampire but I was full ware wolf and I could easily drag her home. **

' **I'm not going anywhere with you. Go away.' She sounded upset and angry at the same time, her confused eyes, piercing right in to me. He beautiful hair blowing about in the wind. Mr. Nessie looking triumphant at me. **

**I Snarled my deepest snarl, and he jumped back, but Nessie put a firm hand on me, her skin felt so good, it was hard to breathe, I couldn't think, I just wanted to kiss her right there but she said to me**

'**Jacob, go home now' Her wounded eyes looked so sincere, but I remembered why I jumped out the bush and grabbed her arm and we set off.**

' **Hey mate that's my girl!' Shouted MR. Nessie. **

**I wanted to go back and punch him, but I still was using two hands to tow Nessie away from him.**

' **Bye Alfie! Babe I'll see you tomorrow.' **

**And we were out of the Clearing where he was after a long struggle.**

' **Jake, what the hell are you playing at!' She screamed at me hitting me and trying to break my grasp.**

**She was a lot stronger and her punches were quite sore, But I wasn't going to admit to that.**

'**Nessie,' I whispered, my big eyes widened. **

' **What?' She said whispering now too. Electricity was covering every inch of my body now. I so badly wanted to kiss her, I Wanted her to kiss me, like the way she Kissed **_**Alfie.**_

' **I CAN'T HELP IT!' I finally screamed. **

**Crap! I thought. She doesn't know about imprinting. **

' **What?' she was still whispering, she leaned in and I started freaking out I pulled away and started walking. **

' **Jake! You can't leave it at that! Tell me Jacob.!' She pleaded. **

**I finally snapped **

' **Renesmee! Shut up just shut up! You don't and never will understand!' **

**She looked so hurt and placed her hand on my chest, And showed me my face when I was shouting at her. And I had called her Renesmee. Oh no! **

**I felt so awful, **

' **Nessie,' I began But she just looked at me with wounded eyes. **

**How could I have kept her in the dark? Cos her stupid blood sucker parents. **

**What an idiot I've been. Not having Nessie, for myself. I can't do it anymore I thought as I we walked in silence. **

_**You have to Jake mate. For her sake.**_** Said Sam through mind thought, **

**I snarled again. And I told Sam**

_**Get out my head! I'm not talking to you.**_

_**No but I can stop you, and all the pack can hear your plans to Jake, you can't escape us.**_

_**No, I can't. But I can easily pull off my plan. That you don't know about. I Thought smugly.**_

_**We will find out Jacob! Warned Sam **_

**I laughed and Nessie looked outraged.**

' **I don't see how this is funny in the slightest Jacob!' She said with a hurt tone. **

' **Calm Ness, Am not gonna tell Bella, Or think about it in front of Edward, but if I ever catch you doing that with him again I'll punch him. Do you understand?'**

' **Jake, you're my friend not my nanny, or my mum or dad, so shut it!' She said and stormed in to her house.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Renesmee's point of view.**

' **Ughhhh!' I shouted as I came in the door. But quickly put this evenings encounter to the back of my mind as Edward was in earshot.**

' **What's the matter honey?' My aunt Alice shouted , I was so thankful, that I was half and half so she couldn't see my Future.**

' **Nothing.' I muttered darkly as I thought of a brick wall. The best technique, I've found If something's bothering me and Edwards in earshot. **

' **She's thinking brick wall' Edward shouted, as he read my mind, I was so annoyed that I wasn't like my mum. **

' **Leave her alone.' Alice shouted back to him as she put her hand on my shoulder.**

' **Want to stay at mine tonight honey?' She asked, with concern on her little pixie face.**

' **Oh thank you Alice!' I said as I gave her a massive hug. **

**I loved my aunt Alice, But I didn't really call her 'Aunt Alice' Cos' I was practically the same age as her . **

' **Alice?' I asked**

' **Yeah?' She said with interest. **

' **Will you dress me for tomorrow? I have a date.' I whispered so she was the only one to hear, I didn't want my dad knowing. He hated me having a boyfriend so I pretended I never had one to him. **

' **Ahhh!' Alice squealed in delight, **

' **Oh yes,! Of coarse! Now what kind of…' **

**I cut her off sharply. Reminding her of Edward .**

' **Oh yeah. I'll meet you at my house in a hour. I'm away to hunt. Bye sweetie.' She kissed my head and flew off to get Jasper. **

**I had to giggle. At her. She lifted my mood, and I went to the fridge to get some Donated human blood. And a salad. **

**Carlisle said I need normal food to, so I eat salads as well. But I hate Animal Blood, so Carlisle gets me donated blood from the hospital. It's a good compromise. I think any way. **

**I went to sit in the living room, where Emmet and Bella were arm wrestling, again. Emmet was almost beating her now, even if it had been five years since the change. Bella was unusually strong. And could still just beat Emmet. This really annoyed him. After every night, of mum beating him, he would punch the wall and Esme would be ready with the concrete slab so it wouldn't damage her wall. **

' **Bella?' I sad coming in to the room as she had just won. **

' **Yeah Renesmee?' She laughed as Edward tickled her. She was the only one who call me **_**Renesmee, **_**Every one else called me Nessie. **

' **I'm staying at Alice's tonight Okay?' **

' **Oh?' Said Edward Realising my mum, and stepping forward, Trying to read my thoughts. I thought of school, and having an early night. **

' **What for?' He quizzed further. **

' **I have a test. And I need piece to study, and you kept me up last night.' I grimaced. **

**Bella Hid her face and Emmet laughed his loudest laugh. **

**She turned round defensively to Emmet, **

' **You still can't beat me after six years of being a new born, and our arrangement when we first matched.' She said through gritted teeth.**

**He flexed his muscles and roared. **

' **Emmet Cullen! Will you behave. Your embarrassing me!' Shrieked Esme. **

**If she could blush, She would. And Rosalie punched his arm and he didn't flinch. **

' **Please Rose.' He snorted. You couldn't hurt me if you tried.'**

' **But I could.' My mum squared up to him, he towered over her but looked a little scared. **

' **Whatever,' Scoffed Emmet. **

**I flew up to our own house, a couple of miles away from the main Cullen gathering place. I got school clothes for tomorrow. My books. And my Test paper revision sheets. I already had pyjamas and a tooth brush there. **

**I jumped out of my bed room window and sped off into the night.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Alice's point of view. **

**We had just got back from our hunt, I was proud of mine as I managed to catch a bear, and Jasper only got an elk. **

**As I changed out of my hunting clothes, Jasper came in. **

' **Jasper!' I squealed, as I tried to cover up my chest. **

' **Yes?' He said coming closer to me, holding out his arms. **

**I fell into them and he kissed me, his lips pushing hard against mine. He only did this when he was annoyed. **

' **Jasper, what's wrong?' **

' **It's just, don't freak out okay…' He took a deep breath and said, **

' **I think I might still be thirsty, after all, I only got an Elk. Nessie's coming over and I don't want to eat her.' He sounded ashamed, and I took his soft head in my hands and said, She will be here in two minutes, go now and get something worth eating.' I scoffed as he jumped out our bedroom window. **

**I stood there and continued to get changed. I changed into a casual pair of French designer jeans and one of my favourite yellow t-shirts. It was just High street but I loved it all the same. **

**I went through, to Nessie's room and opened her wardrobe. She had to have a wardrobe hear. I had thought. Her mum won't build her one at there house so, she had to have a massive one at my house. It just made sense. **

' **Alice!' I heard. .From the front door I squealed with delight and flew down to the door in seconds. She was there with a tacky over night bag and I tutted. Even after being changed into a vampire Bella still had no fashion sense.**

' **Come up to your room.' I ordered, and we flew up in seconds. **

**I stood in the middle of the wardrobe and Flew around the rows picking out tops and dresses and trousers and skirts. **

' **Alice! Slow down. He's taking me to diner, then a movie. Then I'm staying over.' **

**My head snapped round , I could see her blushing. **

' **Renesmee Cullen!' I squealed with delight and horror.**

' **Alice, promise you'll cover for me. Please.' **

**She pleaded and I said.**

' **Oh Nessie, are you still a …' **

'**Yes, Alice Honestly I'm only sixteen. ' She said hastily. **

**I laughed and began thrusting clothes at her.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

**Thanks for reading and please rate and comment.**

**Even if it's bad.**

**Thanks. **

**And I'll do the next chapter soon. **

**Love ConverseMusic.(*).**


	2. Chapter 2 imprinting Dream

Renesmee's Point of view.

She thrust clothes at me from every direction. I laughed as Alice zoomed around all of the racks of my clothes she had bought for me.

By the time she had flew around three times I was swamped in clothes. I couldn't breathe, but I didn't need to.

'Alice!' I muffled, through the cotton and silk.

' Oh! Sorry Nessie!' She laughed, a sweet angelic laugh, that only a vampire could achieve.

She dug for me until she found me under the mountain of clothes.

'Nessie.' She breathed, her sweet coconut breath on my face. I giggled and she helped me up. A beautiful dress was stuck to me. Alice Yelled.

'This is Perfect. God Job Ness!'

I looked down, It was a good choice, but I didn't choose it. It was black, coming down to the top of knees, It was a boob tube, and had a silk underskirt. It was beautiful.

Alice looked like she was in love, all over again. I laughed, I loved Alice so much! She was so easy to please.

She ordered me to get undressed. I quickly snapped my jeans off, and my t-shirt in the space of four seconds and was in the little black dress.

I smiled, and she smiled up at me.

Then she frowned.

' What? Is it to much, should I dress it down, be more casual? Should I…'

' No, It's just it wasn't much fun. We found the perfect thing right away.'

I laughed, and sighed a sigh of relief.

' When is this date?' She asked clapping her hands.

' Tomorrow. I know it's a school day but, it's the only booking at the restaurant.' I yawned.

' Okay. Well darling, you better get some sleep, It's ten thirty.'

' Nahh, I'm not tired Alice.' I said, fighting a yawn.

She looked un convinced and swooped me up effortlessly. I was to tired to protest. And closed my eyes.

She put me in my bed and I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

_I woke in a green forest. And was pretty sure I was dreaming. Alfie was there, with an un buttoned shirt and cool jeans on. I walked towards him, smiling. As I was walking I caught Jacob on the corner of my eye. And the word 'imprint' was all over his body. I started to walk towards Jacob. His arms held out to me, I rubbed the word off his forehead and looked at him puzzled._

_He answered my look with a kiss. And I enjoyed it. He whispered. ' You're my imprint Nessie' _

I wrenched up right. The bright lights of my alarm clock flashed 06:47.

I dragged my self up to have a shower, I didn't want to but I had to get ready for eight 'o' Clock.

The warm water ran over me and It calmed me as I thought of the Dream.

I liked Kissing Jacob? What was Imprinting? Was this a sign saying date Jacob? Surely not. He had been one of my best friends for years. Since I was born, he was my favourite person almost aside from Alfie and Alice.

But now, he was annoying me. He dragged me away from Alfie, now I was dreaming about him?

_Kissing him._

I jumped out the shower and flew through to my room. I put on my public school uniform and rehearsed my test sheet, I knew it all anyway. Just to be sure. I picked up my bag and stuffed the paper in it.

I ran down stairs, my damp hair was making a wet patch on my back. I'll soon sort that out. I laughed in my head and got some donated blood out Alice's fridge and a slice of toast.

After I was done. I took my bag and left a note on the door saying:

**Hi Alice. Went to school, Remember and cover for me tonight okay. I'll drop by so you can do my make up. Love you Alice and Jasper. Burn after Reading. **

**Nessie.**

**Xxxxxxxx**

I ran out the front door, and sped up to the forest. Only six miles from Alice's

House. The run I did every morning was to clear my head, and be fresh and human for school.

As I was running something was running with me. I could feel the gushes of wind sweep past me.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jacobs Point of view.

I followed her up to the woods. She ran fast, but not faster than me. I jogged as a human. Making sure I could see her but she couldn't see me. She seemed content and ran speeding up as we were out of human eye range. I sped up to.

I waited until we got in the forest until I let her see me. I couldn't stop grinning.

We got in to the forest. She was there, a beautiful painting. Her hair damp, but quickly drying, into the perfect straightness as normal. I ran in front of her. The fastest I could. I saw her as I blur, but I could imagine the smile on her face.

I slowed and stopped in front of her.

' Jake?' She asked curiously.

' Yeah Nessie. It's me.' I said, laughing. She grinned and I melted.

' Why are you here? Have you came to say sorry for yesterday?' She asked a slight bitterness to her tone.

' No' I cheekily answered back.

She folded her arms, and I grinned. How fun was it to wind up girls?

' Well the Why are you here?' She quizzed.

Honestly woman, let me be here with out a reason. I thought.

' No reason.' I finally answered. I stared at her. She stared back thinking deeply, I could almost see the clogs in her mind turning, Looking into her beautiful Topaz eyes I was so allured. I was almost drooling, I so wanted to kiss her right there and then.

I walked towards her but she stopped me. Putting her hand on my face, she showed me the word.

_Imprint._

Her confused eyes focused on me and I didn't know what to say.

' Um jeeze. Maybe another time yeah Ness?'

' Jacob?' She said her whole face looking defeated. Like her world had been flattened. I couldn't bear it, I had to run. I ran away from her she ran with me but I sped up. Ripping of my jeans and I phased. She looked shocked, but she knew about wolfs so it was okay. I Ran my fur blowing in the breeze.

I ran. And ran. Getting further away from my Nessie. I should have taken her right there told her about imprinting. But something was stopping me. A burden.

' That was good Jake better for her if she doesn't know.' Said Seth through mind talk

I snarled in my mind. And Seth laughed at me.

I answered back. ' Seth it's killing me man, six years she can make her own decisions now. Why do her blood suckers want to keep her from me? What wrong with me?' I asked upset. I wanted to cry, as I ran through the forest I stopped my the lake.

' Jake, we're dangerous man, you know we could loose control at any time. Why do you think Julies parents want her to keep her from me? It's killing me to. To be away from Julie, to see you like this man. Come on. We can get through it Jake. For the Pack.'

I snarled out loud this time. For the pack. What has the pack ever done for me.

I phased back to a human and took my supply of extra clothes from the trees and put them on.

I love her? Why did I have to be apart from her. Nessie my Nessie?

_____________________________________________________________________

Renesmee's point of view.

Grrrrr. He always infuriates me! I thought as I got on my school bus to port angles.

I was so mad at him. It was really infuriating to like some one who winds you up all the time.

I waited for Alfie to get on the bus. I really wanted to kiss him, and forget all about Jacob. But at the same time, I wanted to kiss Jacob? I felt so confused when Alfie got on the bus. I just nodded at his words. Feeling hazy.

The rest of the day was a blur. I got questions wrong in Maths, my best subject. I didn't eat all day, at lunch time sitting with my friends, and my friends friend's. But I was feeling so alone at the same time. I felt myself wanting Jacob. Despite everything. And that made me confused and frustrated.

************************************************************************************

I got home and sat on the couch. I didn't feel like going on the date with Alfie anymore. I felt sick and confused. But I went up to Alice's anyway. I went for her sake.

_____________________________________________________________________

Alice's point of view.

I sat on the edge of the couch, as Jasper pretended to watch some boring documentary.

' Jasper, you can't tell Edward. Or Bella, or anyone. She trusted me Jas?'

' Yeah, but it's our job to protect Renesmee.'

' Jasper, she gave me her word. Now that's enough!' I shouted at him.'

He placed his hand on my neck, and a calming sensation wound around my body.

' Promise me? For me Jas?' I asked, making my whole face look sad. It must of worked because he looked defeated and nodded his head.

' Wohoo!' I screamed as I kissed him passionately. I ran my fingers through his hair and he began kissing down my neck and I stopped him, squealing with delight.

I kissed him again, and then I heard a faint 'het hem' at the door.

I sprang apart from Jasper and he did the same.

' Don't let me interrupt, Alice, Jasper.' She laughed, it was like a beautiful sound on a graceful piano or rain water dripping on to glasses.

___________________________________________________________

Tell me what you think.

I'll write more soon.

Unless you think it's crap.

Conversemusic.


	3. Chapter 3

Renesmee's point of view.

They sprang apart and I laughed. Alice looked embarrassed and Jasper wouldn't look at me.

Then suddenly, everything was calm, and neutral. I guessed this was Jasper's doing. And Then he stood up, formally bowed, then flew up stairs.

' Sorry to interrupt your tongue sandwich,' I chuckled, and Alice frowned, then she grabbed my hand, and dragged my hand up stairs.

I was groggy, but managed to keep up with her, and smile. As she sat me down at her Vanity table. She had all the top range makeup. Even though she didn't need it.

She sat me down, my pale reflection stared back at me, I looked at my topaz eyes and wondered what people saw in me. As Alice began curling my hair.

It took her a matter of minutes and then she did my make up in a flash.

I looked in the mirror when she was done, and couldn't look away. What a difference. I thought.

I got up and gave her a massive hug. I couldn't stop smiling. I loved her so much.

' Oh Alice! You should be a make up artist.' I complimented her, with gratitude in my voice.

She smiled, lighting up the room with her flashing teeth. I got changed in the matter of two seconds and flew off in to the woods. A shortcut to Alfie's house.

I remembered my encounter with Jacob today and stopped for a couple of seconds, wishing he was here, to see him. To kiss him…

' No!' I scolded myself. I can't think like that. I thought and continued.

I slowed to human pace as I got out of the woods. And Fixed my hair, and smiled. What was the matter with me. I had the hottest boyfriend and I was about to go on a date with him, and I was thinking about kissing other boys? What the matter with me? I thought angrily, as I knocked on his door.

I waited, chewing on my lip, a habit I picked up from Jacob, funnily enough. I stopped and chewed my thumb instead, a new habit, that didn't involve Jacob.

Alfie's dad opened the door.

' My goodness, Renesmee. I'll just get him.' He gasped and went back in his house, leaving me in the cold.

' Alfie!' I heard him shout. And thudding from the stairs. His dad stamped his foot and then whispered in Alfie's ear.

'Goodness son, where did you find a girl like that, what a beauty. Here take some condoms.'

I laughed, in shock, as I heard a rustle.

' Babe!' Alfie said, he was wearing a purple, green and white checked shirt, with DKNY jeans.

' You look. Out of this world.' He breathed on my face, he smelt of tooth paste and Chewits.

' You look hot yourself.' I whispered into his hair as he kissed me.

This felt right I thought. I was stupid to think of dating Jacob. I loved Alfie.

' Shall we go then?' he said, walking down the drive way. To his parents Porsche. It was red with black spoilers. The custom number plate said,

' Tar3nt.' There last name.

He opened the door for me and I hopped in. I was so in love with him. How could I though of Jacob. He wasn't Alfie.

I laughed as he tripped over the back right tyre.

He came in the driver door, and started the car, bringing it to life as it roared then softly purred. I put my seat belt on, even though I didn't have to.

And we whisked out the garage, heading for port angels.

We arrived at the restaurant five minutes early so we sat in the car while they cleared up after the last people.

Alfie lit up a cigarette, and puffed away. I held my breath praying he had gum for when we kissed.

' So baby.' He said sweetly in-between puffs.

' Yeah?' I asked, moving closer to his face. He stubbed out his fag, and kissed me. His fingers going down to the top of my dress. I pulled them up, and put them round my neck, I ran my fingers through his hair, and he lifted me out the car.

'oh.' I squealed. As he shut and locked the car. He set me down at the door.

' Ready?' He asked, as I fixed my hair.

' Yeah. I'm hungry, lets go in.' I said enthusiastically.

We walked in, Alfie bumping into lanterns set around the room.

We walked into reception.

' Table for two. Name under Tarent.' he smiled, taking hold of my hand.

' Oh yes, MR. Tarent. Right this way.' She smiled back at him and looked me up and down, with glaring eyes.

' There, your waitress, Kimmie. Will be right out.' She said sweetly to Alfie.

She turned to me and priced her eyes at me. Making a whole in my skin.

' I need to pee.' I suddenly said to Alfie.

He burst out laughing.

'Um sure.' he said laughing helplessly.

I went in to the bathroom, embarrassed, and locked my self in a cubical.

I took donated blood out my bag and began drinking, my thirst was easing. And when I was finished, I was satisfied.

I took out my compact, and saw I had blood all around my mouth.

I took a cleansing wipe out my bag and got every last drop. Before flushing and going out and washing my hands.

' Took your time.' Alfie said, a little pissed off, I could tell.

' Sorry, I had to re-do all my make-up.' I lied. I was a really good liar. Living with Edward. I had to be.

' Well, I ordered for you.' He admitted sheepishly.

' Great, what a I eating?' I asked, annoyed.

' Spaghetti cabaña.' He said, his brown eyes filling with hope.

I laughed and said it was my favourite to please. Even though I hated pasta. But I could eat it. For him.

' Your meals.' Said the Waitress. This must be Kimmie. I thought as she placed don my cabaña. ' Have a nice meal you two.' She said. She sounded enthusiastic. She wasn't nasty to me, like the other woman. I watched as Alfie wolfed down his Burger and chips. I picked at the spaghetti, and Chewed fast, to get it over with. I smiled, and he smiled back.

***************************************************************************************

We had finished our deserts and we left hand in hand.

We walked in silence. I took this opportunity to take out my compact and check my teeth. White and gleaming as usual. Alfie put two bits of gum in his mouth, and I let out a sigh of relief. A little too loud. He stopped and turned to face me. I heard him swallow his gum.

' What's with the sigh?' He asked, aggressively.

' Nothing, I was just breathing heavy.' I looked helpless.

' Yeah sure.' He muttered.

What had gone wrong? We were happy and in love a couple of seconds ago.

' Alfie? What's wrong?' I asked confused.

' God. Lets skip the movie yeah.' He asked aggressive again. I wondered what his problem was.

But I didn't want to anger him so I just nodded my head.

' Are we going back to your place then?' I asked the obvious.

' No.' He said calmly.

This took me by surprise,

'Where are you taking me?' I asked, defensive.

' To a motel?' He said as if I was missing obvious.

Oh god. I thought. What if he's mad I'm not ready. I panicked in my head. We sat, I fiddled with my fingers and he drove in the blackness.

Oh please don't let him dump me. I prayed as he pulled up at the motel.

' Coming in then?' He asked roughly.

I nodded and he opened my door.

I stepped out and we walked in doors. My shoes were hurting me now. The cold wind wasn't helping.

' Room. Name Tarent.' He said taking my hand firmly.

' Yes sir.' Said the scared looking woman behind the desk.

' Hurry up!' He shouted at her. I had never heard him shout like that. I couldn't work out what had gone wrong. One minute he's perfect, normal Alfie. Now he's this horrible Alfie, I had never seen before.

' Alfie.' I whispered, as he too the keys.

' What?!' He bellowed in my face.

' Are you okay?' I wondered aloud.

' Yeah, I'll be much better when you give me what I want.' A smug, nasty smile appeared on his face.

' Oh Alfie, I'm not ready.' I stammered Taking his hand.

' What?' He shouted, his face bent down to mine.

' I'm not ready.' I said, whispering so he could barley hear, my throat was dry with hurt.

' Well then piss off you little tramp. Go on get away!' He yelled at me. He pushed me down on to the ground.

I got up and he kissed me, roughly. I pushed him off and he staggered back. Oh you think your so tough don't you Renesmee?'

I looked away from his mean eyes. What was wrong with him.

' Alfie? Please.' I pleaded.

' Well give me what I want.' He snapped back.

I screwed up my eyes, trying not to cry.

' Well that's it then. Go away. It's over.' He pushed me to the ground and stomped along the balcony. Found his room and slammed his door.

I was Crying tears streaming down my cheeks. Black tears. White paths where being exposed as the tears flowed. What happened to him?

He turned in the snap of a finger.

And I was left, hurt, broken hearted and crying with out knowing how to get home.

I picked myself up. And dusted my self off. And jumped off the balcony.

I landed without bother.

I was crying so hard now, they were reaching my dress.

I didn't bother to wipe them away what was the point.

' You bas***rd.!' I screamed As I ran through the night.

I stayed in the shadows of the road, following the sign posts to get home. He had drove right out of Port angles and way to a place I didn't know. I had to run for forty miles to get home.

I ran and ran the wind tearing at my dress and my skin, Rippingly sore now, but it was nothing compared to the pain in my heart. It was as if he took three quarters of my heart with him. And the quarter I was left with was jagging in to me and scared a million times. I cried and cried. Not knowing where to go.

Then something clicked in my head.

_Jacob!_

_____________________________________________________________________

Hope you like it.

Update soon

Comment. And review.

Love converse music. (*).


	4. Chapter 4

For those who didn't read chapter three, Alfie just dumped Renesmee. You have to read it to understand.

_______________________________________________________

Renesmee's point of view.

It just clicked. And I knew where I would go.

I ran faster than I ever have. To get to him.

Somewhere in my mind, I was hoping this was a stupid dream, but I kept pinching myself, and It hurt. Just like the jag's digging into the place there my heart was supposto be.

I reached la push, and instantly regretted it. I knew Jake would help me. But Billy, would phone my mum. I decided to go by the lake.

In the woods. And think of my options. Tears still streaming. I left them Not caring anymore.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jacobs point of view.

I was still sitting at the lake. Head in my hands. Almost crying now. I was starving, but I couldn't stop thinking about Nessie.

I had to go, and talk to her. Tell her the truth. I stood up. But as I stood up I saw her. She was beautiful, but she was crying, hysterically. He dress was ripped and she had grazed hands and knees. Her hair was tangled. A surge of different emotion swept over me. Anger, hurt, pain, Love.

' Jacob!' She said smiling despite her condition.

She ran to me and I opened my arms to her.

She hugged my hard, nothing I couldn't handle though.

' Nessie! What's happened to you? Who hurt you.' I asked alarmed.

She shook her head, shivering.

'Jacob, he dumped me.' She burst in to hysterical tears and hugged me. Electricity flowed through me, but anger took over and relief.

Relief, for her being free for me, anger for him hurting her, and electricity because she was hugging me.

' Oh Jake. I thought he loved me. You have to hide me' She panicked.

' Nessie?' I questioned.

' Please Jacob. Anywhere. I really need you right now. You only.'

It felt good to be needed. She choose me. Out of all her friends.

' Okay.' My lips said. Automatically.

He distraught face, twisting up to look at me.

' Jake.' She breathed on me. She in powered me. It was like she said 'jump' and I asked 'how high?'

' Oh Ness.' I spoke my words with care. She needed loved right now. And I was going to do that. I would have offered. But she picked out of all people.

_Me!_

I was so confused, angry happy and I really wanted to kiss her. But what she needed now was rest.

I was so in love.

I don't know how I did it. But I managed to build a block around my thought regarding Renesmee. So they didn't know a thing.

' Nessie. Do you mind hiding for a while?' I asked stroking her tangled hair.

' No.' She sniffed. ' But Bella, Alice. Edward.' She whispered.

' They can't know. I can't hurt them like that. Give me your word that you won't tell them.' She pleaded. At this moment I would do anything for her.

' I'll write a note. Explaining, but not saying where I am. An could you sneak in to Edward and Bella's and put it on my bed. Then, got over to Alice's and get as much clothes as you can.'

'No problem Ness. Just as long as your safe.' I heard my lips saying. Even though my head was like.

'What the hell am I doing?'

' Thank you Jacob.' She leaned in to my face. My heart was racing, I tucked a lock of hair behind her hair, she fiddled with my short strands. I looked deep into her Topaz eyes. And pulled back.

Her eyes filled with rejection.

' I just don't want to be the kiss to make it better. Then you go back to him.' I explained.

' Yeah. You're the best friend I have Jake. I love you. you know that?'

A rush of everything present rushed over me. My heart just about exploding.

She loved me? YES! I screamed in my head.

I hugged her for what seamed like forever, then she took a pad and paper out her bag. And wrote a letter To Bella and Edward. And a separate one to Alice.

**Mum, dad.**

**I want you to know I love you. I will always love you. I didn't choose to do this. It sort of happened. **

**I need you to not call the police. Or Blame Alice. It has nothing to do with me staying there last night.**

**I'll phone you when I'm Ready. I'll see you soon.**

**All my Love. **

**Nessie. **

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx.**

The one to Alice was a little different.

**Alice. **

**He broke my heart. And now I'm upset confused and just need to be alone with my favourite person. **

**I love you so much. **

**You can't tell mum and dad anything. **

**Say you don't know anything. Please don't tell Jasper. He will crack.**

**I know I can trust you. **

**I'll phone you tomorrow or something,**

**I love you.**

**Nessie.**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxx. **

Her favourite person? I thought smugly as I took the notes.

' Jake, thanks again for everything.'

' I don't want to leave you here. Come with me.' I said, a protectiveness powered through me.

' Okay.' She blew over quite easy. Silent tears still seeping out her like waterfalls. I felt so mad. How could I let this have happen to my little Nessie?

I ran with her on my back.

I ran fast as fast in the black night no one could see me anyway.

First stop Bella's.

I dropped Nessie off my back.

' Wait right here. Don't move. I'll be right back.' I said an controlling tone.

' Yeah.' She muttered. As I climbed up to Nessie's window. The room was black. And I could hear muffled voices in the room next door.

I quickly left the not on her bed. Then slipped out the window, and down the drain pipe.

Next, Alice's.

We flew in the night. Her on my back. I could feel a wet patch on my t-shirt now. But I didn't care.

We stopped out side the front door. And I went round the back while Nessie hid. Where I could see her.

I climbed up the wall. And placed the note on the bed. Then opened the wardrobe and grabbed as much as I could carry. Then just as I was about to leave a creak of her bedroom door opened. I quickly escaped through the fire exit in her closet, and ran, got Nessie. Then went back to la push.

I had a brilliant idea. Billy wasn't around much because he liked spending time at the Clearwater's so much. He stayed there often. Too often. But it was okay now. I had Nessie. She could sleep in my bed and I would sleep on the window sill. It was a huge box window sill. So it would be big enough. I was just worried about my height I was six foot seven now.

I just looked at Nessie once and wanted to make this work more than anything.

I got home. Dad wasn't in. Surprise.

I went to the fridge and saw a note from dad.

**Hey Jacob.**

**I left dinner in the microwave. **

**I hope you like it. **

**I'm going to stay at the Clearwater's for the next week. **

**Sue need's me son. **

**I know you understand. **

**From dad.**

I shook my head as Nessie walked through to find me.

' more like you need Sue.' I laughed.

' Are you okay?' asked Nessie. She was still weeping. I would give for her to stop. But she had a broken heart. I knew what that felt like.

' Jake?' She asked

' Yeah Ness?' I replied

' Well, I know you will find this totally disgusting, but I do need blood as well. Human blood.' She paused. My stomach churned. Did Nessie kill humans?

She continued, ' Carlisle, normally gets it from the hospital. Donated blood. What am I going to do?'

' what about my blood?' I asked hopefully.

' NO!' she suddenly yelled.

' What?' I asked alarmed encase someone was there.

' I could never do that to you Jake.'

Love and passion consumed my body.

' Let's work that out later.'

She nodded weakly, and I opened the micro.

Three microwave burgers and five microwave chips.

I laughed as I read the not on the burger.

**Did you really think I would make dinner?**

**Make it your self you lazy so and so. **

**From Dad.**

_____________________________________________________________________

Renesmee's point of view.

He was chuckling by the microwave. I couldn't think what could be funny. But at least someone was happy.

I was so wet with tears that I needed to change, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't switch them off. They weren't in my control. Just thank heaven's angel's for Jacob. I really did love him. As a friend obviously.

I Was sobbing now, quite loudly, as Jake put on the microwave.

' Oh Nessie.' He said, full of pity.

' Jake, it's to hard. I can't stop crying.' I gasped.

' I know baby, I know.'

Baby? I thought, but I was to upset to analyze over a stupid pet name.

' Are you hungry?' He asked as he hugged me, stroking my hair, I felt safe, in his iron arms.

' No. But Jake did you get me pyjamas ?' I asked.

' Dunno.' He shrugged.

I looked through the pile. Good my nice jeans. All my favourite clothes, but no PJ's.

' Jake?!' I squawked. What was I going to do now.

' Sleep in sweats and I've got a t-shirt. Sorted. You can were that.' He sounded pleased.

' Jake, I don't own Sweats.' I panicked. I would have to sleep in my underwear. Oh no! He hasn't packed underwear.

' Jake, you never brought any underwear for me!' I screamed.

He quickly covered my mouth as I but his to get him to let go.

I broke the skin, and his blood tasted so good. I was really thirsty but I refused to take it. And pretended it didn't appeal to me.

' Ew Jake, your bloods awful.' I lied. As I took my teeth from his hand.

' Oh my god!' I said as I saw the damage I had done.

There was a massive bite mark all the way through his skin. I felt awful. And cried harder.

He looked grief stricken.

' No. no. no. no! Ness, It will heal in about a minute. I'm a wolf remember?'

' Oh yeah.' I remembered.

PING! Beeped the microwave making us both jump.

' Ill get that.' He stammered as I wiped away the last of my tears.

' What am I going to sleep in?'

'My t-shirt.' He answered smoothly. Biting into one of his jumbo hamburgers.

' Okay.' I said a little shaky.

'Where is it?' I asked.

' In ma woom.' He answered his mouth full.

I wandered up stairs. And there was several large tops, to me anyway.

I took off the dress that was once perfect now was a dress full of bad memories. I tossed it to on side and put my head my hands and cried loudly.

_____________________________________________________________________

Jacobs point of view.

I heard crying coming from my room. I climbed the stairs and headed to my room.

' Ness…' I started, but stopped as I saw her, she was in her underwear, her beautiful body was hung-over and her head was in her hands.

I stared open mouthed. But when she looked up I hid behind the door.

' Get a grip.' I heard her scold herself. I ran down stairs and picked up my second hamburger.

' Jake?' I heard her ask. In between sobs.

' Yeah?' I called back.

' Could you come up for a sec?' She asked, sounding a little better.

' Sure.' I called back as I pictured the image I just saw.

She was sitting on my bed with her legs crossed, the t-shirt reached past her knees and her hair was tied back into a bun. Despite the black tear stained face, she looked so beautiful.

How could that scumbag give up her?

' Uh huh,' I asked gawking at her.

' Will you lie with me?' She asked.

I nodded helplessly.

She smiled meekly. And got up.

'I just need to wash my face.' She said.

When she got back she sat on my bed next to me.

' Jacob, I just wanted to thank you.' She breathed, she smelt so good. Not like full vampires, she smelt like honey and lavender.

' Yeah Nessie.' I answered lying back.

She lay back with me and my heart starting beating really fast.

She laughed softly. Like water dripping onto glass.

She cuddled into me and fell asleep.

I cuddled her to and fell asleep eventually. About half an hour after Nessie.


End file.
